


Fumeina kaze ni bōken~Season 1

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Kirby (Video Games), NiGHTS into Dreams, Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Meat Boy (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Meaning of Name:Adventure on Unknow Wind~<br/>Zalgo and the Creepypasta Characters get ready to make a Strike on the Gaming World and our Heroes are Uninformed about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumeina kaze ni bōken~Season 1

~~Music:Unknow Wind~~

(Sonic) The wind is flying,

The unknow Wind is going

(NiGHTS) And we are going

to Follow it until the End

(x4)

 

(Kagamine Rin and Len) That evil must be thrown

And we gonna help in that

(All the Five Vocaloids) With our new Powers

and the Hope in our Hearth

 

(All the Heroes) The Unknow Wind will

Guide Us and the Light

We don't know who will win

But we hope that will be us

[Instrumental]

 

(All the Heroes) The Journey to the Unknow Wiiiind... (x6)

Fumeina kaze ni bōken!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A mysterious and Evil Begin observes  
(Unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> OBS:Unknow Wind is the Theme song of the Series.


End file.
